


nonstop

by luvityz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, gongtang, inspired by a song, just fluff, seongmin in denial, taeyoung dense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: seongmin hated to admit that his heart flutters a little when taeyoung is around.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	nonstop

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by oh my girl's song, nonstop!

_두근 두근 두근_ …

the sudden race of his heart made seongmin flustered, and he hated it. “hey ahn seongmin, are you even listening?” in front of him was his best friend kim taeyoung, who was talking something about chemistry.

“u-uh, you were saying?” seongmin asked. he was indeed, lost. he couldn’t focus when taeyoung’s face was just inches near him. well, taeyoung just wanted to keep their conversation low and private. “i was talking about how bad our new chemistry teacher is.” the taller whispered. _too close._

두근 두근 두근… _there it is again._

seongmin slapped taeyoung’s face away. “h-hey! what was that for!” taeyoung whined, caressing his cheek that got hit by seongmin. “s-sorry! your face was just too close.” he admitted. but not the fact that he _panicked_ because of how close their faces were. 

“hm, okay. break time is almost over, let’s go ahead so we won’t be late for classes.” taeyoung stood up, and went to dispose the snack wrappers. seongmin took that time to adore taeyoung’s physique. even when facing his back, taeyoung looks good.

_what the hell are you thinking seongmin?!_ he slapped himself mentally. clearly, there’s something wrong with him and he needs help.

"so, you’re saying that you feel your heart skip a beat whenever youngtae’s around?” jungmo asked, maybe for the fifth time that day. “ugh, how many times do i have to say that? yes! i feel my heart race whenever he’s around.” seongmin answered. “since when?” it was serim’s turn to ask. “i think two weeks ago. when we were in the cafeteria.” 

“two weeks huh…” wonjin mumbled. “seongmin, you have a crush!” the boy spat his water (specifically on jungmo’s face since they sat across each other) and exclaimed. “what?!” was he hearing things right? seongmin and crush in one sentence? hell, the last time seongmin had a crush, if he clearly remembers, was during kindergarten!

“yeah, you do have a crush.” minhee agreed with woobin’s previous statement. “impossible,” seongmin scoffed. “impossible where? you feeling nervous around taeyoung is clear evidence. why would your heart skip a beat around your best friend, huh?” hyeongjun said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone. 

“t-that’s not normal?” seongmin asked. his friends just chuckled. “why would you feel nervous around your best friend seongminie? right now, do you feel your heart race when you’re with us?” serim asked. of course, seongmin felt nothing.

“see? you’re only like that when you’re with taeyoung which clearly means you like him!” wonjin pointed out. _no way._

“hey, but don’t worry it’s fine! this crush feeling might be overwhelming at first but it’ll subdue after a few days. just give yourself time.” allen spoke with the others nodding in unison. jungmo was about to speak (or maybe curse) at seongmin but the person they were just talking about suddenly arrived.

“y’all better shut up.” seongmin said (kinda threatened) to his hyungs before taeyoung spoke. “hey guys! sorry for coming late, our history teacher thought it was a great idea to extend the time to lunch break.” he said. “so, did i miss anything? any gossips?” he asked. the others looked around, anywhere but seongmin and taeyoung. “uh, nothing! we were busy eating.” woobin responded. “okay!” seongmin mentally sighed. thank goodness his hyungs actually listened to him for once.

두근 두근 두근…

it’s super hard being around the person you like, especially when it’s just the two of you. yes, seongmin kinda accepted the fact that he liked taeyoung, but he still hated how his heart races whenever the taller gives him a smile, or when he puts his arm around seongmin’s shoulder. just like now.

“it’s kinda cold, so body heat can help right?” taeyoung chuckled as he tightened his grip on seongmin. the latter definitely had enough of this body heat because his red cheeks alone can give him much heat. 

“seongmin, are you okay?” taeyoung asked as they continued walking down the almost empty street. “w-why would you ask that?” instead of answering, seongmin just asked him another question. “well, i’ve noticed that we’ve stopped hanging out. i mean, we don’t go out that much anymore.”

hearing taeyoung’s voice crack made seongmin feel sad. he didn’t intend to hurt taeyoung, but seongmin and his ignoring agenda may have gone a little too far. “s-sorry,” seongmin just mumbled. “but it’s okay now. now that you’re here, i know everything’s just fine.”

두근 두근 두근…

“seongmin, always remember i’m here for you. okay?” before seongmin could even respond, taeyoung wrapped him in a hug. that made his heart race even more. this is probably the first time his heart palpitated so much that it might come out of his ribcage. he kinda hated it , but he also liked the feeling.

seongmin gently pushed taeyoung away because his heart was beating too fast. he started walking away, and taeyoung just chuckled. “wait for me rabbit!”

“so the hyungs told me something,” taeyoung said one day. it was a saturday, and the two promised to spend the day together. they were currently in taeyoung’s home, watching their fifth movie. “what is it? it’s kinda making me nervous.” seongmin chuckled nervously.

“is it true that you like me?”

두근 두근 두근… 

it was a different kind of pitapat. it was like the beating of your heart when you watch a horror movie. or when you’re alone in a dark alley. in short, seongmin was scared. and he hated it. 

“i hate you,” seongmin said. he was sobbing, covering his face with his hands. “what? why? i just asked you if its true.” taeyoung chuckled. he didn’t expect that response from the shorter. “i hate you because you make me feel things. you make my heart beat skip so fast that i’m scared i might pass out. i hate that feeling, but i like it ‘cause it’s you.” seongmin said those all at once, still covering his face. 

seongmin jolted a little when taeyoung took his hands and intertwined them with his. “you could’ve just simply said that you like me, so that i could also respond with i like you too.” 

**두근 두근 두근…** ♡ᵎ

then all of a sudden, seongmin liked that pitapat feeling. he liked it, now that taeyoung felt the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> ending is kinda eh but hope u enjoyed this! & lets be friends on twt im @woobination <3


End file.
